


Black Roses and Gun Powder

by inkmysoul



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Flower Child Harry, Fluff, M/M, Punk Louis, fluff kinda, larry stylinson - Freeform, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkmysoul/pseuds/inkmysoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fic where Harry likes flowers and Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Roses and Gun Powder

**Author's Note:**

> First oneshot hehe c: Hope you guys like it? :D   
> xoxox, the lost soul.

Letter 1:

            Dear Louis,

                        I love the way you pester Liam about where the flowers are coming from. I've only sent you five, and this is the first letter. So hi. I remember the way you looked when the Liam gave you the first flower. You were shocked, and I know that you think that, "why would anyone send me this," or, "out of everything... flowers?" but I think that flowers bring a little light to our day.

                                                                                                H.

 

Louis was confused when the first flower was handed to him by Liam. Louis majored in filmography and he had artwork all over his body, his hair dyed a bright red, he listened to loud, annoying punk music, feared by the campus, so why, out of all people, did he get sent a flower? Yeah sure, people felt sorry that his parents died, and his sisters sent away to America, and he was depressed, but why a flower? And who, he would think, was stupid enough to send him one. He thought Liam was fooling around at first, but he realized that he wasn't by the time the third one was given to him. He threatened Liam to tell him who was sending him flowers but Liam only answered with a smirk and a, "i think they like you. so no."

With that, Louis was confused. Him? Him, out of all people and personalities they liked him? He thought the sender was pretty screw up if they liked him. So he went on, he went to classes, visited his friends, smoked a bit, drank, lived his somewhat screwed up life. And yes, the sender wasn't thought of. At all.

Well that's what Louis told himself.

 

Louis liked someone. He liked someone he shouldn't. For one, it was his gender, and two, it was the complete and total opposite of him.

It was Harry Styles.

Harry Styles, the boy who was nice to everyone and trusted everyone, the boy who wore flower crowns and worked in the bakery, the boy who got beat up every day but was so nice and happy, the boy that was probably the closest thing to perfect, and Louis liked every bit. Except for one thing, Louis was the opposite.

Harry was innocent and sweet, and put flowers in his curly head of hair and had the greenest eyes Louis has ever saw and Louis knew he was falling when he first heard about the pure boy. And Louis? Louis was tattoos and cigarettes, who had flaming red hair and the blue cerulean eyes, which was the only pure thing about him, and he was the total opposite of sweet and innocent. Louis had more flings then Harry could count, if he even had one.

_He probably never even has dated someone._ Louis thought to himself, chuckling. But sadly he just wanted the boy more for that. He needed this boy, and day after day, watching him and listening, he fell harder and harder, but it wasn't normal, no. Louis had made fun of him the first time he saw him, and the second time he had went up to the poor boy and called him a, "sad pathetic faggot who needed to die," and Harry just looked at him with little tears in his eyes and told him that, "I’m okay with who I am. I’m sorry you hate me for me." and walked away, which broke Louis' heart.

_Of course you screw up everything._

Letter 11:

            Dear Louis,

                        I'm sure you probably hate the flowers, sorry, but they express me, and I'm okay with who I am. Me is me, and I like that. Anyways, I sent you a dahlia, I don't know if you got it, but I hope you will soon. Class is getting harder for me, and I'm becoming more and more stressed, but the scent of flowers calms me down a lot. You should smell the flowers I send you, only if you want to though. I really hope you feel better, I know you had the flu earlier in this week. Try eating some sunflower seeds? I'll send some next time.

                                                                                                x, H.

 

Louis had received the dahlia, and he was glad he had gotten it the same day as the note had come from Liam. He wanted to know who this, "H," is soon, and he wanted to have a talk with them. Looking down at the flower, Louis sniffed it, and smiled at the scent of the bloom. Setting the flower down, he walked to the kitchen and grabbed a cup, filling it with water. He set it in the middle of the kitchen table and put the dahlia in it smiling. He stopped abruptly on his way to the loft. "What the heck am I doing?" He whispered to himself as his feet led him to the study room. He grabbed a pen and a piece of paper, writing testing the pen before getting ready to write.

 

Letter 7 (to you.) :

            Dear H,

                        The dahlia smells wonderful H, but I need to know who you are. Your love of flowers, your words, your intelligence, who are you? I need to find out, because I think we could be ~~great friends~~ -

 

He quickly scribbled out 'great friends,' and thought for a better word when a knock on his door signaled him to get up and get the door. He slipped across the hallway in his socks laughing and opened the door, a goofy smile on his face which quickly turned to a look of surprise when he realized Harry Styles was standing on his doorstep, a camera in his hand. "Hi, uh- I found this on campus in the library... I thought it might be yours?" Louis nodded, taking it from him. "Thank you. I didn't realize it was gone, would've freaked out later though." Harry smiled nodding, his flower crown bobbing on his head. Louis eyed the flowers, and a warm sensation shot through him as he realized the flowers were in fact, the same exact kind as the one sitting in a vase on his kitchen table.

 

"You..." He whispered, his voice getting louder, "you were sending the flowers and the letters wasn't you?" Harry blushed, looking at his hands. He nodded as a smirk appeared on Louis' face. "What...?" Harry asked looking down. "Do you know how long I've wanted to kiss you?" Louis growled, grabbing the boy and smashing his lips into his. 


End file.
